


really fucking cute

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, drunk, maybe smut idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "what a fucking lightweight" albert laughed to himself as he watched race dance drunkenly across the dance floor. the man was completely plastered and he was only two shots and half a margarita into the nights drinkingorrace gets drunk and confesses some shit
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 19





	really fucking cute

"What a fucking lightweight" Albert laughed to himself as he watched Race dance drunkenly across the dance floor. the man was completely plastered and he was only two shots and half a margarita into the nights drinking.

"Considering how often he does this i'm honestly surprised he doesn't have a higher tolerance yet"

It was Races birthday and he had convinced everyone to join him at the club on a saturday night. Race was a usual here at this point and all the bartenders knew him by name and knew his go to orders. Jack, Albert, Davey, Elmer, Finch, Jojo, Crutchie, Henry, Romeo, Mike, Ike, Blink, Mush, Spot and obviously Race were all at the club, quite the accomplishment as it was pretty hard to get them all in the same place at the same time. Most of them were drunk at this point because they had been there for about an hour, with the exceptions of Davey, who was DD, and Crutchie, who didn't drink.

Albert was pulled out of his conversation with Jack by an overly excited Race dragging him out to the floor.

"What th-"

"Shut up and dance, its dancing queen" Al tried to argue but it was pointless to try and yell over the singing of the drunk gays on the dance floor, about half of which were his friends. Al gave in to the music and joined the very drunk crowd.

As the song ended he dodged his way through the crowd back to the bar where Jack had been replaced with Crutchie.

"Having fun out there?" he teased, Crutchie was the only one who knew about Als feeling for Race, not because he had told him. but because Crutchie just seemed to know everything.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes and sighed lightly "I need a drink"

Crutchie laughed "You should tell him, you know"

"Absolutely not," he responded, way too defensively even though he knew Crutchie was right, Crutchie was always right.

Crutchie began to argue his point before he saw Race coming their way

"I'm gonna go find Jack." he winked and walked away

"Heyyy Albie" Race slurred

"Hi Race" he replied, still much to sober for his liking

"You should come dance with me" Race said

"I think I've had enough dancing for tonight thanks"

"Come onnn" he pleaded "It'll be fun" and proceeded to make puppy dog eyes

"Fine, but I'm way too sober for this" he ordered two shots and then a third for good measure, downed them all. He'd barely put the third glass down before Race was dragging him back to the dance floor.

They continued like this for a few hours, coming back for more shot every few songs until Race could barely walk so they decided it was time to head home.

The rest of the guys had left an hour or so ago and they said their happy birthdays and goodbyes but Race and Al had barely noticed.

Race was being held up by Albert as they made their way to the uber, stumbling out the doors, giggling like the idiots they were.

"You're really fucking cute when you smile" Race laughed, they were in the uber on the way back to their apartment.

"If you say so." Al wished he could believe that Race was telling the truth but he always got flirty when he was drunk.

Race turned to him, suddenly very serious "No really, you're really fucking cute" he held it together for a few more seconds before bursting out laughing once more. Albert laughed too but more at his own expense than anything else. 

Soon, they were back at the apartment and Race decided he wasn't tired yet so they put on a movie. About twenty minutes in, AL turned to look at Race only to find him looking right back with an odd look on his face, almost like he was seeing Al for the first time.

"You good?" 

"Yeah, i just-" Race looked back at the movie and back to Al before sliding across the couch and stradling Albert

"Ra-" he was cut off by Race kissing him, it was passionate but quick before he pulled away

"I'm sorry I-" This time it was Race who was cut off but Al pulling him back into the kiss this time harder, with intent and purpose. the two kissed for a few minutes before Al started to bit at Races bottom lip, asking for permission before the kiss intensified and Albert flipped Race so that Race was now lying on the couch with Al on top of him. Albert pulled away from the kiss and began to suck on Races pulse point, leaving a mark. Race moaned and Al ground his hips down against Races, causing them both to moan.

"Do you want to take this to the bed room?" Al purred into Races ear and took the noise that came from Races lips as a yes before rolling off of the couch and pulling Race along to his room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Al woke up the sunlight pouring through the window, much to bright for him so he rolled over only to find someone else in his bed with him.

"Fuck," he groaned, unintentionally waking up his companion

"What the fuck?" Race asked as he gained consciousness, and quickly realized that the pair were both naked "shit"

Albert rolled off the bed and put on a pair of pyjama bottoms before heading to the washroom to take a shower, mumbling something about it and heard Races grunt in response before closing the door behind him.

His shower was quick and as he was drying off he noticed some rather impressive scratch marks on his back "Oh my god" he groaned before putting his pyjama bottoms back on and heading out to get breakfast.

Al sat down at their little table as Race brought him a bowl of dry fruit loops

"We're out of milk"

"Thanks"

The pair sat in uncomfortable silence as they ate their dry cereal breakfast

"So-" they both started at the same time

"Go ahead" Al let Race start the conversation considering he didn't even know what he was going to say.

"Do you remember last night at all?"

"No," silence "Do you?"

"No" more silence. Great.

"So" Albert began "I'm going to make an assumption based on your neck and my back as to what happened last night and it doesn't need to mean anything. I mean we were both drunk and neither of us remember it and-"

"Hey" Race interrupted him "Calm down, nobody needs to panic," he laughed lightly. Race was right, they were best friends, they could get through this.

"I.." Al almost said something and then suddenly remembered something from last night, he remembered Crutchie telling him he should just tell Race how he felt. He was right. AL should just do it. Deep breath.

"Ikindasortahavefeelingforyouandididntwanttotellyoubutithoughtthiswouldbetherighttimebutireallylikeyou"

"What," Race replied, obviously just as hungover if not more than Albert was

"I like you okay?' Al admitted, his voice shaking, as if he was about to cry

Race stood up from his side of the table and walked over to Albert. Al tried not to make eye contact but Race lightly grabbed his chin and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"I like you too" Albert let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before kissing Race again making sure to remember this one considering he doesn't remember their real first kiss before picking up his bowl and putting it in the sink

"Damn now I really wish I remembered last night" Race laughed as he saw Alberts back. Al blushed

"You should see your neck" gesturing to the deep red hickeys left from the night before "Good luck covering those up for movie night tonight," Al smirked

"Who says I want to?" Race teased before placing a light kiss on Als lips "Now we need to go buy some milk,"


End file.
